


Смешная

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri





	Смешная

Девчонка, которую он должен был спасти, была смешной.

— Просто постарайся не сдохнуть, пока я буду снимать охрану! — раздраженно шипит Эрик.

Это вообще был не его профиль — спасение заложников, но девчонка подвернулась как-то очень уж вовремя.

— Тебе легко говорить, а у меня даже ножа нет! — шипит Шури — именно так она назвалась, в вводной было только фото — в ответ. — Дай мне нож!

И протягивает руку, будто он действительно готов ей дать оружие.

— Ты сама же им и прирежешься, — хмыкает Эрик и приказывает: — Сиди тихо.

— Как скажешь, — отзывается Шури, странно сверкнув глазами.

Почему-то Эрику кажется, что она выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, едва он отвернется. Но лучшего момента, чтобы снять охрану нет, так что он оставляет девчонку наедине с ее глупыми — он в этом уверен — решениями.

И да, ее решения не кажутся такими глупыми, когда она умудряется добраться до странного, созданного из обломков оружия пришельцев оружия и запрограммировать его на отстрел окруживших Эрика противников.

— Я не сдохла, — усмехается Шури, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Молодец, — хмыкает Эрик.

Он быстро обшаривает карманы мертвых парней, надеясь найти ключи от машины.

— Эй, а где «спасибо»? — возмущается девчонка, и ему смешно.

Смешная, смешная девочка, что же ты забыла здесь? В месте, где нет ничего смешного? Что ты искала? Как попалась? И почему так легко смогла активировать инопланетную игрушку?

— Нам бы убраться отсюда, — потирает плечи Шури. — Я, вроде как, тут всё немного на самоуничтожение запрограммировала. Минут через пять.

Эрик смотрит на нее. Потому что… Серьезно?.. Он государства уничтожал с меньшим размахом, чем эта девочка базу террористов. Хотя, быть может, так и нужно — на корню, чтобы ничего не осталось, чтобы сделать из них пример.

— Найди пару плащей и еду, — вздыхает он. — С меня — вода и транспорт.

Потому что им — в пустыню, подальше от тех, кто за ними последует. В вводной рекомендовалось минимизировать ущерб. Но базу эту он спасать не будет. А вот выбрать в качестве места, где они будут дожидаться эвакуации, безлюдные пещеры?..

В пустыню они выезжают на квадроцикле минут через пять.

Взрыв за спиной раздается через восемь.

— А неплохо полыхнуло! — смеется Шури, сидя у костра и протягивая к нему ладони. — О… Почему так холодно?

— Ночью в пустыне? — хмыкает Эрик, перестав проверять припасы — совсем немного еды, собранные у трупов фляги с водой, плед, плащ — и подходя к девчонке с пледом в руках. — Подвинься.

— Да без проблем.

Она двигается и сама прижимается к нему, позволяя накинуть на плечи плед. Эрик только усмехается — такая смешная, такая доверчивая.

— Тебя не предупреждали, что молодым девушкам опасно оказываться наедине с незнакомцами? — хмыкает он, обнимая тонкие плечи.

— О, — хмыкает она, — меня собираются соблазнить. И бдительного братца рядом нет. — Она поднимает на него лицо, и усмешка у нее бесовская, не иначе. — Вперед. Я не против. Соблазняй. Спорю, что брат материализуется через пять секунд после первой попытки потрогать мою грудь.

Эрик качает головой. Смешная. Не верит, что ей правда что-то грозит. Глупая и наивная. И явно ничему не научилась в плену.

— Зачем тебя вообще похитили? — уточняет он. — Не как постельную игрушку же?

— Я, вроде как, умная, — пожимает плечами Шури. — Они не… — Она сглатывает. — Они не трогали. Пугали, что могут, конечно… — Она прижимается к Эрику сильней, и он обнимает ее крепче. — Думаю, я убила их всех.

В голосе звучит злобная мстительность, и Эрик почти уверен, что не только пугали. Но с этим пусть разбираются психологи. Сейчас ему нужна не расклеившаяся соплячка, брат которой не пришел вовремя, чтобы спасти ее. Ему нужна смешная доверчивая девчонка, готовая сражаться и бежать. Так что он кладет ладонь ей на грудь и спокойно говорит:

— Раз.

Шури напрягается, смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, а он невозмутимо продолжает отсчет:

— Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. — Хмыкает. — Кажется, твой брат нам не помешает. Даже скучно как-то.

И убирает руку. Шури смотрит на него мгновение, а потом тихо смеется и говорит:

— Это было глупо.

Эрик и не спорит. Эрик думает о том, как он протянет с нестабильной психически девчонкой время до эвакуации. Да, конечно, его миссию должны были поставить в приоритет — так ему сказали. На деле за ними должны были прилететь три часа назад. Сутки он еще пробудет рядом с точкой активации маяка. А потом начнет выбираться своими силами. Может, даже, прихватит с собой эту смешную девчонку — хотя бы до ближайшего большого города.

— Нас не спасут? — в полдень следующего дня, сидя в тесной природной пещере, спрашивает Шури и не обращает внимания на успокаивающие слова Эрика.

Она, правда, умная. Умная девочка, которая тут же предлагает семь планов по спасению. Ее речь начинается со слов:

— Я, конечно, мало понимаю в этом мире, но…

Понимает она не так уж мало. Три плана Эрик бы использовал сам в других ситуациях. Один почти походит на тот, который он собирается использовать.

— Дадим им еще время, — хмыкает он.

Шури кивает. И почти не притрагивается к воде — понимает и экономит.

Ночью они отправляются в дорогу. Эрик ориентируется на местности, Шури помнит карту, на которую бросила пару взглядов, когда искала еду. До людей они должны добраться к утру, если… квадроцикл глохнет ближе к часу ночи. До рассвета они идут пешком. Шури даже не капризничает, упрямо переставляя ноги. Радует, что их не преследуют — Эрик подозревает, что некому. Та база всё же неплохо рванула.

— Привал, — объявляет он после рассвета. — Сейчас найдем место, где можно отдохнуть.

Шури просто падает на колени, тяжело дышит и говорит:

— Мне нужна минутка…

Конечно, она не привыкла к подобным путешествиям. Эрик понимает это. Как и то, что весь дневной привал Шури спит. Просто спит так, будто ее выключили. Эрик думает, что надо бы разбудить ее, чтобы подремать самому… Шури просто не просыпается. Эрик обещает себе бросить ее тут, если она не проснется до заката и дремлет вполглаза.

К закату Шури просыпается. Следом за ним она идет с тем же упрямством.

— Почему пришел ты? — спрашивает она, упрямо переставляя ноги.

— Потому что меня послали за тобой, — хмыкает Эрик.

— Нет, — хмурится Шури. — Почему мои люди не пришли за мной. Почему пришел ты?

— А кто твои люди? — усмехается Эрик.

— Ваканда, конечно, — беспечно отзывается девчонка. — Эй? Ты чего? Споткнулся?

— Нет, — отвечает Эрик с трудом.

Чувство, будто его ударили поддых, не уходит. Конечно, девочку в пустыне он не бросает. И даже не убивает ее — лучшего билета в страну его отца он бы и не нашел. Он придет к ним как спаситель. И возьмет то, что его по праву. А Шури, он, возможно, даже не убьет. Т’Чаку — да. Т’Чаллу — скорей всего.

А Шури…

_— Почему ты меня не убил?!_

_И нож в ее руке. И ненависть в глазах._ И… девчонка, которую он спас, была смешной. _Была._


End file.
